Una navidad diferente
by Arenas del viento
Summary: Cuatro años después de la batalla final, los chicos se reúnen para pasar las navidades juntos, pero algo sucede, algo que podría cambiar la vida Ikari para siempre.


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de los estudios Gainax, la historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de otro fic que me ha gustado mucho, se llama "El mejor regalo de navidad", todos los créditos son para **Sapey, **yo solo le modifique algunas partes.

**UNA NAVIDAD DIFERENTE**

Era navidad, hacia 4 años que la batalla con los ángeles había acabado o por lo menos habían dejado de atacarlos, estaban todos reunidos en el apartamento de Misato. Ya eran casi las 3 de las mañana y nadie estaba muy lúcido que digamos. Quedaban Shinji, Rei, Asuka y Hikari, que con el pasar del tiempo se habían hecho muy amigas. En cuanto a los demás, Misato que estaba muy borracha se fue con Kaji a su casa a pasar una noche de largo sexo, Kensuke y Touji se divertían Jugando videojuegos con las chicas en la habitación que antes era de Ikari, y por el ruido que hacían, Shinji podía asegurar que la pelirroja iba ganando.

Rei no participaba en el juego, se encontraba sentada en un sofá frente al del joven ex piloto, dormida, Shinji era incapaz de quitarle un ojo de encima, ver a la joven peliazul con una minifalda le excitaba, hacía tiempo que sentía una fuerte atracción por ella, pero su timidez le impedía invitarla a salir, o por lo menos pretender ser algo más que amigos.

Shinji que había bebido un poco más de la cuenta, se pasó la mano por la cara y se dirigió al baño, cuando llega al baño, Ikari comienza a desvestirse lo más rápido que puede; se recuesta en el piso, y comienza a masturbarse, pensando en cada segundo en Rei. Pero no todo iba a salir bien.

Cuando Shinji levanta un poco la vista, se da cuenta que la puerta del baño no estaba cerrada y que estaba siendo visto por la persona en la cual él estaba pensando, Ayanami. Pero aún más fue su sorpresa cuando vio en los ojos de su amiga el deseo de continuar la tarea que él había dejado. Es entonces que la chica se agacha y le pregunta.

-¿Puedo continuar yo?

Shinji no sabía que responder, pero igual no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, porque ella comenzó a masturbarlo con su mano derecha y con la otra le acariciaba los testículos. Shinji le observaba embobado, nunca había estado más excitado en su vida como en ese momento. Luego Rei comienza a lamer y a dejar rastro de saliva en el pene de su amigo, el cual termina introduciéndoselo por completo y succionando cada gota del semen que Shinji comenzaba a derramar.

-Vamos a la habitación – Le dice Rei.

Y Shinji acepta, aún sin terminar de entender lo que estaba pasando.

En la pieza que era el cuarto de Misato, comienzan a besarse. Shinji introduce su mano por la pequeña minifalda que usaba su compañera y confirma que sus pensamientos en realidad era ciertos, ella no llevaba ropa interior, eso produce que su miembro crezca más. Le baja la minifalda mientras Rei juega con su órgano y con la otra mano dibuja pequeños círculos en su espalda.

Shinji besa desesperadamente su cuello tan tierno y carnoso, y termina de quitarle el sostén que evitaba que él vea sus hermosos y tan bien formados senos, le quita la falda, por lo que la chica ahora se encuentra desnuda. Shinji sin dudarlo empieza a besarle el coño con mucha intensidad, produciendo gemidos por parte de Rei.

-Shinji… Hazme tuya… por favor…. – Decía Ayanami entre gemidos.

Ikari no dudo en complacerla y la recostó en la cama, y muy lentamente comenzó a penetrarla, primero suavemente, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos la excitación entre ambos era cada vez mayor y la penetración de Shinji tomaba cada vez más profundidad, llegados a cierto punto, él noto que no había ninguna barrera, ella no eran virgen.

La miro a los ojos preguntándose ¿quien fue?, ¿quien la había hecho mujer?, ¿Touji o tal vez Kensuke? O quizás… no quiso pensar más en ello, se hundió profundamente en ella, arrancándole un suspiro de satisfacción a la joven. Comenzó a bombear contra su coño….

Una y otra y otra vez… duro, fuerte, arrancándole gemidos de placer a la primera elegida. Ayanami comenzó a gritar en vez en lugar de gemir, nunca imagino que el sexo con Shinji sería tan rudo y excitante. Le dejo follarla durante casi quince minutos…

Es entonces cuando ella decide tomar el control de la situación y sin separarse se colocó encima de él. Comenzó a moverse, mientras Shinji colocaba sus manos en su cintura de la chica para darle mayor velocidad a sus movimientos. Ikari disfrutaba dando largos gemidos, los cuales se mezclaban con los alaridos de Rei.

- Ah… si si si … ah ah ah ah…. - Los gritos se escuchaban por toda la habitación y es cuando Shinji decide volver a tomar el control y terminar con todo. Comienza a embestir con más fuerza y rapidez produciendo que la cama comience a rechinar. Y ambos llegan al clímax al mismo tiempo, ella lo abraza mientras siente como Shinji eyacula dentro de su sexo.

Se besan nuevamente y deciden dormirse, pero para su horror, la puerta del cuarto se abre se golpe y por ella entran todos sus amigos, Shinji cubre a Rei con las sabanas, y ella valientemente asoma la cabeza para ver a sus impactados amigos.

-¡Qué asco, te enrollaste con el Kinder! –se asqueo Asuka.

Horaki los saco a todos de allí, y dos minutos después ya no se escucho a nadie en el apartamento, lugar donde ahora solo vivía Katsuragi. –¿y ahora que pasara? –le pregunto Shinji a Rei.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que desde esa noche, nada iba a ser lo mismo, ya no iban a ser amigos, ya eran amantes, y porque no, pareja. Pero de algo estaban seguros, ese fue el mejor regalo de Navidad que ambos tuvieron.

**Fin**


End file.
